mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Frühling
"The monsters are not the greatest danger. It's the fear. The fear that produces heretics and deserters, cowards and traitors. The only mercy they have to expect is the mercy through the sword." "I'd appreciate if you would refrain from picking up that topic. Yes, the rumors are true. However, this does not affect my work in the slightest." Background Like her unusual names indicates, Sakuya is the child of an Order officer and a Zipanguan woman. They met as he visited an isolated enclave of the Order in Zipangu, and after the marriage, her father brought his wife back with him. Soon afterwards, their only child was born. The young Sakuya learned the traditional way of swordsmanship from her mother, and inherited a deep, calm faith from her father. As she was old enough, she joined the Orders regular troops, were she participated in regular service for a few years. Her superiors soon noticed not only her strength in combat, but also her natural talent as a leader and her unforgiving attitude towards cowards and traitors. She was ordered back to the Capital and offered to join the Inquisition, the Orders internal branch for dealing with all kinds of traitors. She rose through the ranks slowly, but steadily, before she took command over her own, small unit. Around the same time, she was ordered to recruit a veteran of the Orders secret operations for the Inquisition. It took her a lot of time and ultimately, love blossomed between the two of them. They married, despite the concerns of friends and family. However, it seems like they should have been right in the end, for they got divorced after only three years of marriage. Personality Her strong will and calm attitude define the majority of her behaviour, and it's barely possible to meet her upset or angry over something. She keeps her voice on a regular level all the time, since it's a sign for lacking patience if one speaks louder than in a regular chat. In additin with her ability to remain calm in the face of cruelty or injustice, originating in her years with the troop, she gained the reputation of a capable and trustworthy, altough sometimes cold leader. Her abilities in combat are undoubted, which originates more in her hard work than her natural talent. Of course she had a kind of affinity for fighting in general and the fight with swords in special, but that was far what would be called "being a prodigy." The skills and abilities she has now come from hard work and endurance, and she has never neglected her training, not even one day. Raised mainly by her mother, she's also influenced a lot by the Zipanguan model of a woman, so she rather keeps to herself than affiliate with her subjects or underlings. She has no understanding for women that try to be more like men to gain respect, for she believes that this is pointless from the beginning. Altough she lived with the Order for most of the time, her hate for monsters is not that strong, since the example of Zipangu shows that a, nearly, peaceful coexistence is possible. However, this should not be mistaken for actual sympathy. Her main anger is not directed at the Mamono themselves, but at the men that abandoned their duty and families to indulge in pleasure with them. For that reason, she joined the inquisition, which main goal is to prevent just that or, if it should fail, find the traitors and bring the law of the Order over them. Harukaze As she turned 18 and joined the ranks of the Inquisition, she received a gift from her mother. This gift was the sword that had been passed down in her family for generations, and exceptionally well-crafted Katana named "Harukaze" ("Wind of spring"). Aside from being sharp, sturdy and light, it also features a special techinque that only skilled swordsmen were able to master. The sheath of Harukaze possesses a small hole at the bottom, which allows air to invade it. If the wielder draws the sword quickly enough, the air is sucked along the blade, which creates a sickle of wind, strong enough to cut everyting in it's line in half. Of course, this is only possible when drawing the sword, but with Sakuyas exceptional skill and speed, she's able to use it very efficiently. Category:Characters Category:Order Category:Order subgroups